The American Society of Addiction Medicine is a national medical specialty society of more than 3,000 physicians. Its mission is to increase access to and improve the quality of addiction treatment;to educate physicians, other health care providers and the public;to support research and prevention;to promote the appropriate role of the physician in the care of patients with addictive disorders;and to establish Addiction Medicine as a primary specialty recognized by professional organizations, governments, physicians, purchasers and consumers of health care services, and the general public. ASAM was founded in 1954, and has had a seat in the American Medical Association House of Delegates since 1988. In support of this mission, ASAM provides educational programs, advocates for continued basic and clinical research, and fosters dissemination of knowledge to its members and, through them, to other health professionals, to policymakers, and to the public, so as to promote improved access to appropriate, effective treatment for those suffering from substance abuse and addictive disorders. It is the intention of this conference grant (R13) proposal to outline a plan for a series of conferences to be sponsored by the American Society of Addiction Medicine (ASAM) and its partner organizations. These Medical-Scientific Conferences address the etiology and consequences of drug addiction, including its medical consequences (such as infectious diseases) and psychiatric comorbidities. The specific aims of the conferences are to: (1) foster collaboration among U.S. and international health care professionals in diverse disciplines;(2) encourage young researchers and clinicians to enter the fields of addiction research and practice;and (3) provide opportunities for health care professionals already engaged in addiction research, education and clinical practice to enhance their knowledge and skills. In order to achieve these aims, ASAM is requesting NIDA grant support in the amount of $25,000 per year for five years. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: It is the intention of this conference grant (R13) proposal to outline a plan for a series of conferences to be sponsored by the American Society of Addiction Medicine (ASAM) and its partner organizations. These Medical-Scientific Conferences address the etiology and consequences of drug addiction, including its medical consequences (such as infectious diseases) and psychiatric comorbidities.